Kismet
by PerfectlyTeddy
Summary: She's a tough writer that gets what she wants when she wants, he's a stubborn director that will go his way when he wants it to.
1. Prologue

_Description:_  
She's a tough writer that gets what she wants when she wants, he's a stubborn director that will go his way when he wants it to.

Meet Natsu Dragneel, famous director for filming a bunch of popular book series and becoming a top hit on the movie billboards chat.

Meet Lucy Heartfilia, popular writer amongst readers who love to read a book with raw emotion, plot and heaps of twists.

So when these two meet to film a movie based on her book, worse comes to worst.

So.. when will these two actually agree on ideas? Wait! Who said anything about them acting?

_Prologue:_  
His eyes were dark and held sincerity in them. She felt as if that even though it was a set up, what he was saying was the truth. She felt as though even though everything that was happening right now was a lie, she believed it. She believed this lie, even though she already knew he was lying.  
She stood up on her two feet and held his shoulders for support and then kissed him on the lips. "I love you." She whispered onto his ear when they had parted. And then she lightly waved at the boy, smiling in an ethereal way and even walking so elegantly like a ghost.  
She heard a faint, "I love you too." but she wasn't sure if she could believe those words.

**AN|** So this is my new NaLu fanfic. This is the description and the prologue. ^.^ If you like it then comment so I can continue, ne? :D I'm already writing the first chapter so yea. But um.. five comments and then I'll post the first chappie..? :D

Also you dont need to know much about FairyTail to read this. :P There wouldnt be anything canon related in this story anyway. :D ^O^ Okie baiiii! /)

chu can read this on mah wattpad..? /users/tedzforfire c:


	2. Chapter 01 Party

In a pitch black room with the only light source being a laptop and the only sound being the tapping of rapid fast keys, Lucy was on fire. Writers block had not consumed her and the fact that she had gotten over it made her happy and time and write two thousand words in a whopping one hour and twenty minutes. I mean, new record?

She was nearing the end of her chapter until she heard a small _ding_ on her phone. It surprised her and she jumped a little at the noise. She lifted her hands off the keyboard and then clicked the button on her phone.

_Mail: "Kismet" into a movie?_

That was the subject of the email. Wait.. what? M- Movie? Her most popular book and her most favourite one which she had written, was getting turned into a movie? She screamed. Her breath was rigged and she clicked her phone again to read the text of the email.

_September 17th, 777x_

_ Lucy Heartfilia, _

_I'm Natsu Dragneel, a director of Fairy Tail Productions: 777x Century. I have come to propose to you and gain your acceptance to create a movie of your popular book series "Kismet". I would be glad if you were to accept my offer and I assure you my team and I have already got so many things planned. If you reject though, it will be okay. I'll be pretty heartbroken about it but I'll be fine. Kismet is a jaw dropping series, I'd love for it to become a movie, especially under my name._ _Please consider._

_Sincerely, Natsu Dragneel._

Lucy screamed again. Her mind couldn't even interpret most of the words, she just understood that her book was getting turned into a movie. She almost cried and then hugged her phone and laptop. She clenched her tiny fingers into small fists and then saved her document on her computer and logged onto her email on her laptop.

_Mail: Re: "Kismet" into a movie?_

_September 17th, 777x_

_ Natsu Dragneel,_

_You didn't even have to ask because I would have said yes anyway. Do you know how loud I screamed when I got that email? Good thing I don't live with anybody. Actually, I live in an apartment building. I feel sorry for whoever lives around me. I wish I could physically hug you and squeeze you so you could know how much I felt when you sent that email. You're my saviour and you're so cool. Okay that's all you needed to know, right? Also let me help with casting. :D Please? /puppy dog eyes._

_From yo awesome writer, Lucy. \(*^*)z_

She bit her lip and read over it. No, it seemed too friendly. She needed to seem more formal. She stretched back on her chair and looked back at the screen. It's fine it didn't even need to be super formal anyway, besides, she hated formalities. But then again, he might change his mind if she didn't seem proffessional. She groaned and glared at the screen then started to type a new email, leaving her first draft open.

_Mail: Re: "Kismet" into a movie?_

_September 17th, 777x_

_ Natsu Dragneel,_

That seemed like a good start, right?

_Of course I would have agreed to your proposal. What you're asking is basically asking if I would like to live or die? And the answer is of course, yes. I would really love to see your team sometime later on, where is your studio? I hope it's somewhere in Fiore, as I literally have no time to go to a some place out of Fiore. Anyhow, am I allowed to help with casting? I would love to see the faces of the people I had imagined beforehand._

_Tootle~doo~, Lucy Heartfilia._

So a formal entry and an informal conclusion. It blended together so perfectly fine; could you hear the sarcasm? Probably not. Her lip bent slightly and she thought to herself that she liked her first copy better than her second. But he may not. Oh well, she didn't even really care if he liked it or not because he was the one that made the proposal.

She hit send.

Lucy Heartfilia woke up in a pitch black room with the curtains drawn. She bit her lip and suddenly remembered the reason why she was even sleeping there and hurriedly moving her mouse hoping that the computer would wake up and that it wasn't shut down. She sighed in relief that her laptop woke up and bit her bottom lip to check her emails.

Nothing. That's what she expected. Guess it's understandable that directors are busy. Authors live the easy life, they have nothing to do all day beside write. But writings fun, it shows that you have a broad imagination and can show that you can write down what you picture into words. It's fun because sitting there and using your imagination to earn money is easy.

Well, not until you get to writing the manuscript, but she wasn't up to there yet so she was fine. She pressed refresh onto the tap which had her email on it and there was a new email. She jumped, excited for what was to come and took in a deep breath.

_Mail: Re: "Kismet" into a movie?_

_September 18th, 777x_

_ Lucy Heartfilia,_

_I think I kind of like you. And that's a thing, because most of the authors I make proposals too seem stuck up their asses and all formal and that sort of thing and to be kind of honest, I hate formalities, wait, let me revise that, I despise them, I dread them. But I have to act formal for my first propsal otherwise, I feel they won't accept. Never the less, there is you. You're cool and you're kind of like my saviour as well, because we can both earn a lot of money from this. And of course you can help with the casting, it is your imagination that we are basing it off after all._ _You can visit my studio anytime you want (I should have done that in the first email), it's over here at 777 Livid Berry St, Fazetear, Magnolia, Fiore. Thankyou for accepting, by the way. It means alot._

_The MORE AWESOMER Director, Natsu Dragneel. :DDD_

Well, she had gotten extremely lucky. Because he had happened to be like her and hated formalities, also that his studio happened to be right in Magnolia. Not only that, but Fazetear just happened to be two cities down from here. She was so going, but she was going to have to tell a couple of her friends. Like.. her publisher.

Her publisher definitely had the right to know about this! She was going to text that bluenette all about it and they could scream their heads off together. She whipped out her phone and started texting the blue haired girl who was her publisher and her best friend at the same time, Levy McGarden.

_Lucy Heartfilia: omg levy some director proposed to me._

_Levy McGarden: what..._

_Lucy Heartfilia: I know, can you believe it? of course I said yes._

_Levy McGarden: so.. some director proposed to you.. "some" director.. and you said yes._

_Lucy Heartfilia: yesss! what about it?_

_Levy McGarden: you hate boys. why are you getting married to some random director?_

_Lucy Heartfilia: what are you talking about? I'm not getting married._

_Levy McGarden: you said some dude proposed to you._

_Lucy Heartfilia: oh.. I meant.. ugh. I meant some director asked if he could make kismet a movie. lol levy._

_Levy McGarden: wait... wait.. what?! WHAT?! OMG WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME! IM GONNA CRASH YOUR APARTMENT TONIGHT!_

_Lucy Heartfilia: WHAT?! WAIT WAIT WAIT AND I DID TELL YOU._

_Levy McGarden: shh! dont text me while I'm driving!_

_Lucy Heartfilia: YOU'RE IN THE CAR ALREADY?!_

_Levy McGarden: it's against the law to text while driving!_

_Lucy Heartfilia: SAYS THE ONE THATS DOING IT!_

_Levy McGarden: well, you're the one making me text so i'm gonna blame you if I get fined._

_Lucy Heartfilia: whatever. I'm waiting for you. come here asap! :]_

Lucy sighed and smiled, happy that she had a best friend like Levy. She grinned and looked at her laptop which was still signed into her email. Her delicate fingers rested on the keyboard and looked at who was online in her contacts. The name Natsu Dragneel had rested beside a green circle, which indicated that he was online. She had grinned and clicked the name, opening a private chat between him and her.

_Lucy Heartfilia: Heyo!~ ^~^_

She had stimulated the chat. She curled her toes and hugged her knees against her chest, awaiting the message from the director. She looked at the screen for a few seconds, before she decided she was bored waiting for a stupid message from him.

_Natsu Dragneel: Howdy there, partner! :)_

The message had arrived. Oh my gosh. She grinned and then put her fingers and then bit her lip, not knowing what to type. She sucked in a breath, a bit nervous but kind of excited at the same time, but she went for it anyway.

_Lucy Heartfilia: Hey there! What's up? c:_

_Natsu Dragneel: I'm good. How about you?_

_Natsu Dragneel: Wait! Hold up!_

_Lucy Heartfilia: What..?_

_Natsu Dragneel: ..._

_Natsu Dragneel: ..._

_Natsu Dragneel: Who are you and why are you in my contacts list? ~.~_

_Natsu Dragneel: How did you get my email?_

_Natsu Dragneel: Are you a spy?_

_Lucy Heartfilia: ..._

_Lucy Heartfilia: Well as you can see my name is Lucy Heartfilia and I'm in your contacts because you sent me an email. The question you should be asking is how did YOU get MY email. And NO I am not a spy. Why would you ask that question? Are YOU a spy?_

_Natsu Dragneel: You just asked why you would ask that question and then you asked if I was a spy. You're a hypocrite._

_Lucy Heartfilia: I am not a spy._

_Natsu Dragneel: BUT you are a hypocrite._

_Lucy Heartfilia: Shut up! :( You're a meanie._

_Natsu Dragneel: IM NOT MEAN! And I'm a spy! B) I got all these cool gadgets and stuff from the secret spy organization! S.P.Y... Saucy Prawn Yolk... ._

_Lucy Heartfilia: That's gross._

_Natsy Dragneel: Actually I shouldn't tell strangers about my secret spy skills. . Especially strangers that can TRACK my EMAIL because they are a CREEPY STALKER like YOU... ._

_Lucy Heartfilia: Actually, you're the one that asked if you wanted to make a movie of my book._

_Natsu Dragneel: Wait. That's you?_

_Lucy Heartfilia: Oh dear Mavis, someone save me. Yes, that's me. -/)-_

_Natsu Dragneel: OH. Nevermind. I take it back. YOU ARE NOT A CREEPY STALKER AND I PRAISE YOU! I WORSHIP YOU BECAUSE KISMET IS MY LIFE AND YOU CAN TAKE MY LIFE AND SACRIFICE IT TO MAVIS BUT DON'T ACTUALLY TAKE IT. I STILL WORSHIP YOU I LOVE YOUR BOOK. /rolls around in self pity because I called you a creepy stalker ,_,/_

_Lucy Heartfilia: Huh. What? I can't tell if you're being serious or sarcastic._

_Natsu Dragneel: I'm actually being serious._

_Lucy Heartfilia: I still can't tell._

_Natsu Dragneel: IM BEING UTTERLY SERIOUS. Okay, fine, don't believe me. DX I'm upset, you don't have faith in me Heartfilia-san._

_Lucy Heartfilia: Heartfilia-san? :P_

_Lucy Heartfilia: You can call me Lucy, you know. :3_

_Natsu Dragneel: Whatever, Luce. xP_

_Lucy Heartfilia: Luce? o.O_

_Natsu Dragneel: Yeah, that's my nickname for you now. :)_

"Lu-chan!~" She heard Levy's voice coming from her door. She grinned and then got out of her awesome chair and she unlocked her door and twisted the knob to see Levy's grinning face. As seen as the door had fully opened, the blunette had jumped inside and squealed as loud as she could. 'CONGRATULATIONS!~" The short blue head yelled and bought out two party hats (out of nowhere) and a party bomb, which she had directed at the ceiling and pulled the string, making streamers fall over Lucy's pretty blonde hair.

The blonde grinned and hugged the short girl. "I can't believe it. It's like a dream!" She made a happy, bright and sincere face. "Wait! I forgot to tell him that you got here! I need to sign off of my email!" She chuckled and paraded over to her swivel chair and swivelled so gracefully.

_Lucy Heartfilia: That feels.. really nice. . I've never had a nickname. I'll be back to talk to you, me and my friend are having a small party. Baiii! C:_

_Natsu Dragneel: Okay! I'll see you later, Luce.. :)_

Lucy clicked the log off button and turned around to face Levy. "GIRL! Let's party!" Lucy grinned at the all knowing blunette, who had both her hands on her hips in a superior all knowing smile that lasted for a fraction of a second. The bookworm laughed and then raided Lucy's pantry of her guilty pleasure. Chocolate, chips, doritos, soda, candy and every type of junk food imaginable.

"Let's do this!" Levy and Lucy yelled happy in unison.

**AN|** _So welcome to the first chapter of Kismet. I hope it's as long as I want it to be. :T Also, I posted it on wattpad. mah user is tedzforfire :P _

_Anyway I thought of a plot where there was a school of royalty and lucy and natsu get sent there because they're royal. _

_I was thinking of making her an empress (because I'm having obsessions with emperors new groove/school right now) before realizing that she's always interpreted as a princess._

_But yeah go and shoot a bunch of royal titles at me because I cant think of any right now beside of prince, king, queen, princess, emperor and empress. xD_

_I have alot more planned beside than just a school of royalty because I have alot of conflicts up my sleeve in mind :D but yeah_

_also I got an xbox even though I want a ps3. WADDA. hay.. turtle.. wanna trade..? . lol. but it doesnt matter because ps4s and xbox1s are gonna come out soon. o.o o.o_

_ok I think I'm getting out of topic... here ya gooooo! I didnt get the number of votes I wanted in the desc. but meh. I wanted to type this anyway. :P_


End file.
